


Coming Attractions, Pt. 2

by jujukittychick



Series: Coming Attractions [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Badass Redheads and the men they babysit, Barry wore a mask before the accident too, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bucky was given super serum, Contract!verse, Dark fic, Derek can't get what he needs, Derek is a faithful worshiper, Dream Sequences, Dursleys have been horrible, Extreme Underage, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Harry and Hermione Brotp, Harry and Neville raised as brothers, Harry is convinced the Dursleys would make good dino snacks, Harry may be small in stature but he's got a really big..., Harry's had enough and he's calling everyone out, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Idiots in Love, James Potter Lives, Leonard has a thing for masked twinks, Letter fic, Lydia is the Boss, M/M, Mates, Natasha & Steve Brotp, Owen likes dangerous things, PWP, Parseltongue works on dinosaurs too, Peggy sees all, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Skype dates, Slavery, Steve only gave a damn because Bucky was captured, Stiles and Derek are very happy to be supporting characters, Stiles fixes that, Stiles hosts a god, Stiles is a water god, Tentacle Sex, Why can't other people figure this out, Wizards are weird, adults having to do their jobs, designated boyfriend, elder gods, harry is lonely and has concerns, possible Harry/harem, split personalities/dissociative identity disorder, stiles is a good bro, twisted Light side, voldemort is very confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: (Because the first part's tags were getting a little long)  This is a collection of plot bunnies or partly thought out chapters for my existing fics (Generans Purus, Kittens Claws, etc) or new fics. The first "chapter" is a table of contents so you can skip to the relevant chapter that might interest you. Due to its very nature, this will be an ongoing thing for me to dump my ideas in before they're forgotten.In the case of any partial chapters for my existing stories (just so you guys can get long awaited peek at happenings), once they're completed I'll mark it complete and provide a link to the actual story. In the case of the plot bunnies, if I do actually start writing the story, I'll mark it as In Progress/Complete and provide the link to the story.





	1. Table of Contents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a list of plot bunnies for various fandoms. feel free to borrow any of them, just give me credit for the idea (and let me know so I can come read it!). if there's any in particular that you like the sound of, let me know, I might wind up working on it next. I also am open to suggestions, though there's no guarantee on those

1\. Table of Contents

2\. Teen Wolf - Derek/Stiles. Stiles walks into the loft and hears what he thinks is Derek in distress. Turns out Derek is playing with a toy and can't quite manage to get off.  Stiles helps...a lot... in many positions.

3\. Teen Wolf - Lydia, Stiles, Derek. Lydia owns a consulting company, Stiles is her secretary/adviser, Derek is her head of security. All these old men coming in for help keep getting a big surprise.

4\. Harry Potter - Due to the mistreatment from his time with the Dursleys, Harry has developed split personalities. This becomes an issue when the hat tries to sort him and finds out what they've gone through.

5\. Harry Potter - Unknown pairing. Harry is left alone at the Dursleys' after 4th year with no contact from anyone.  Lonely and confused and angry, he starts writing to Voldemort.  Voldemort is hella confused

6\. Jurassic World - Owen/Claire, Contract!verse.  One of Owen's sex dreams involving Claire as a dominatrix and him on his knees

7\. Jurassic World/Avengers - Claire, Pepper, Natasha, Contract!verse. Three badass redheads get together for weekly Skype dates to discuss the ridiculous men they have to babysit, sorry "manage," on top of their regular hectic schedules

8\. Avengers - Stucky. Steve realizes that Bucky must have had some form of the super serum tested on him before they even make it out of the base.  

9\. Harry Potter - Harry/Severus (or Harry/Harem). History is written by the victors.  The war with Voldemort continued for several years until he was finally vanquished by three year old Harry Potter. The remaining Death Eaters have either been enslaved to "Light" families or sent to Azkaban.  James Potter always had a cruel streak when it came to Slytherins in general and one in particular.  Between his father and Dumbledore's meddling, Harry's life has become a twisted nightmare he has to find a way out of.  Luckily he has some unsuspected help.  Dark fic

10\. Avengers - Steve/Natasha. Steve and Natasha are taking a break from Bucky Hunting in a hotel room.  Natasha decides to clue Steve into something called "friends with benefits"

11\. The Flash - Coldflash. Based on prompt someone mentioned in their fic where Barry was either a prostitute or camboy in his college years and Len recognizes him from then.  In this case, Barry was a camboy but, not willing to risk his future career with the cops, decided to always wear a mask on cam.  Fast forward and now Len has a masked hero in front of him that keeps reminding him of someone...

12\. Teen Wolf - Sterek. When Derek and Stiles are trapped in the pool by the Kanima, Derek prays to anyone who can hear for help.  Turns out Stiles' family had some interesting ties back before recorded history and has left him with the potential to host an elder water god. What's a god without worshipers? And what's a wolf to do when the god that keeps helping him is held in the all too fragile body of a human he doesn't find nearly as annoying as he pretends? 

13\. Teen Wolf - Steter. On a family outing to the lake as a child, Peter is rescued from an accident on the water by a mysterious creature. Turns out Stiles is a water god who winds up taking a liking to the young werewolf, the two developing a bond as the years progress.

14\. Teen Wolf - Stackson. Stiles winds up "rescuing" his friends from unwanted admirers when they're out at bars by pretending to be their boyfriend

15\. Harry Potter - Harry/Harem. Harry has a big secret, one that he manages to keep hidden from most people.  But the boys that do discover it will be his forever after.

16\. Harry Potter - Harry, Hermione. The wizarding world is weird.  Harry and Hermione are constantly baffled by the strange things wizards do and think

17\. Harry Potter - Unknown. Inspired by Harry making a vow about not participating in the tournament in [Lions vs Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710172) by @[elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties). When Harry hears about the tournament at the beginning of fourth year, he's tentatively excited but starts wondering why they've started this thing up after so many years.  The more he hears about it (or, more precisely, all the _deaths_ involved) the more ambivalent and suspicious he becomes.  When Dumbledore announces  _how_ participants will be selected...well, Harry's had quite enough and he's not above calling  _everyone_ out in his refusal to participate

18\. Harry Potter/Jurassic World - Owen/Harry. Pairing by request from @[Wika0304](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wika0304/pseuds/Wika0304). Harry defeated Voldemort but is still sent back to stay with the Dursleys "for protection." As compensation, they pay for the family to go to the newly opened Jurassic World. Dudley never did learn not to taunt things in cages and Harry never realized what being surrounded by hundreds of reptiles that won't shut up would be like.  Owen can't help himself.


	2. Teen Wolf - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has needs, turns out Stiles can help with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to several fics I found where Stiles is the one in need of help and Derek comes to the rescue, I though this was neat turn around.
> 
> Feeling inspired? Feel free to use the idea, just give credit for the plot bunny :)

Stiles stops by the loft to talk to Derek, but when he opens the door he hears what sounds like Derek in distress. Hurrying up the stairs, he's shocked when instead he sees Derek in bed...naked...working a dildo into himself but unable to come. Cue Derek getting growly and embarassed, Stiles getting flaily and embarrassed but doing what he does best and talking. Turns out Derek is bi but given what he looks like, everyone assumes he's strictly a top and he hasn't been able to get what he needs in a long time. Stiles is more than happy to volunteer to help.

Edit 4/18/18: In case it wasn't made clear, this is pretty much a PWP, or basically some porn with feelings; there's no big plot going on anywhere.  After playing this out in my head for a couple days now, I've decided this will most definitely fall on the D/S side of BDSM, Derek really just needs someone to take control from him for a bit.  And with Stiles being Stiles, he's gone off on research tangents into kink and has at least a basic idea of what the dynamic is like and realizes what Derek's reactions are indicating. It's decided that although the wolves will be able to tell that the two of them are fooling around, there's no need for the rest of the pack to know the exact dynamic between the two of them, figuring they'll just assume that Derek is the top just like everyone else does.

Scene later where the pack is sitting around the loft after a meeting, talking and bullshitting to pass time.  It's maybe been a really stressful couple of weeks due to the recent monster of the week that's come through town. Stiles is sitting somewhere, reading over something, and Derek just drops down at his feet and leans against his legs out of habit, Stiles' fingers combing through his hair while he otherwise ignores him, neither of them thinking anything about it until it suddenly gets really quiet in the room.  Looking up to see everyone staring at them, Derek actually starts to blush and go really still as he starts to panic.  Realizing what's happening, Stiles tells him to leave for a little bit, that he'll handle everything.  He proceeds to let the others know that their relationship is none of their business and if they're both happy, the rest can just shut up and move on with their lives; Derek's still their Alpha and will happily hand them their asses if they feel like getting uppity about things.


	3. Teen Wolf - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia has her own company, Stiles is her secretary/adviser and Derek is her head of security. These old men coming to them for help have a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some form of this has probably been done already, I know I got the idea from somewhere, but here you go

Lydia has gone to college. She's earned her degree(s). She's started her own company. She's hired the best people she knows to work for her. So why do these obnoxious old men that keep coming in miss the fact that it's *her* name on the door. Stiles just has fun making them feel like idiots when they refuse to listen to Lydia's very cutting logic. Derek just has fun getting to throw assholes like Gerard out on their asses for being mysogynistic, homophobic, petty little people.  Jackson's wishing he hadn't agreed to be Lydia's lawyer because all the petty lawsuits these annoying little men keep sending in are making him want to tear his hair out.  It works for them.

 

This is basically just going to be a series of oneshots probably. 

 

 


	4. Harry Potter - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to his mistreatment since arriving at the Dursley's, Harry has developed split personalities. Nobody could expect what the fallout would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am by no means an expert on dissociative identity disorder (split/multiple personalities). There will not be a magic fix for his condition

Harry's trip to Hogwarts goes exactly as canon up until he's sitting under the Hat. During his poking around, Hat finds out Harry is a "they" (and a pretty good idea as to how that happened) and each of them have different personalities making it impossible to sort Harry into one specific house. Yelling out that his sorting is TBD until after the feast, Hat explains to Harry that he can go sit anywhere. After a quick, silent, conversation with Minerva (and her subsequent glare at Albus), it's decided that some of the staff will remain behind to discuss the situation.  Harry decides to go to the Slytherin table where he apologizes to Draco for his behavior and explains that it was because of how Draco had treated the first two people that had been kind to him. Through some careful questioning by Draco and his friends, and the fact that the patch on Harry's robe keeps switching Houses depending on what the conversation is about, they figure out something is drastically wrong with the supposed "savior" and resolve to talk to Severus about it.

 

After the feast, Poppy, Severus, Minerva, and Albus escort Harry to the medical ward where Hat explains why he couldn't sort Harry into a specific house.  After some quiet yelling from both Severus ("you put him with *Petunia*?!") and Minerva ("I told you they were horrible people!") and from all three ("you mean you never checked up on him?!"), while Poppy examined a bewildered Harry, Harry is coaxed into explaining a little about how he was raised.    It's decided that Harry will stay in the medical ward overnight so Poppy can treat him for things she discovered and the next day he would be introduced to Flitwick and Sprout as well so he could decide which House he wanted to be primarily placed in.

 

Harry is aware of his multiple personalities and regularly refers to himself in a plural tense (us/ours/we).  Don't know whether Harry will be a Horcrux or, if so, whether that influenced the splitting in the first place.  If he is, then "Tom" might be a hidden personality that only appears in very specific situations, and might be a reason why the Dursleys are afraid of Harry and his magic.


	5. Harry Potter - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts writing to Voldemort after 4th year and Voldy is seriously confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would probably be done like my Steter text fic, as a spontaneous writing thing without much planning ahead of time.

After 4th year, being sent back to the Dursleys' house with no contact from his friends or the Order, even after sending out multiple messages to them asking for information or just some basic human contact (since the Dursleys definitely don't fall in that category), Harry starts growing angrier and paranoid and desperately lonely. After one really rough day of taunting from Dudley and endless chores from Petunia and yelling from Vernon and the continued feeling of always being watched every time he steps outside and gnawing hunger and the constant lethargy due to too much work on too little sustenance, Harry decides to write to Voldemort, figuring he can at least ask him to get rid of whoever is watching him because he's not going anywhere until someone from the Order comes to get him which won't be until right before school starts.

The arrival of a strange white owl which drops a letter on his breakfast plate, before stealing a strip of his bacon and flying right back out, leaves Voldemort blinking confusedly and looking around at the few of his followers sitting at the table with him who are all just as confused as him. Casting every diagnostic spell he can think of at the letter, and finding nothing at all, which is strange enough for a wizarding letter, not to mention the scrap of muggle notebook paper it was written on, he's even more surprised to realize it's from the very boy he's been trying to kill.


	6. Jurrasic World - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Owen's heat influenced dreams takes an interesting turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my Contract!verse series, falling in the "Contract, What Contract?" arc that I haven't written any of yet. This set is basically just all of Owen's sex dreams while he's in heat lol

Thanks to a comment from a reader, this bunny got created. Owen dreams of being on his knees while Claire, dressed up in black leather dominatrix gear is circling him and taunting him with all the things going to do to him...or have him do to her


	7. Crossover - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire, Pepper, and Natasha get together for weekly Skype dates to discuss the overgrown children they have to manage on a daily basis on top of their regular duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Contract!verse, this one falls in the "Beyond the Contract" arc

Prompted from a discussion with a reader, this one is basically just a chance for the ladies to sit back and gossip and complain about Owen, Tony, and Clint (and possibly the rest of the Avengers male members because, seriously!) and all their misadventures trying to keep the boys in line and out of trouble


	8. Avengers- 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve realizes Bucky was given super serum before they even get out of the base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been years since I've seen the original Cpt. America movie, but I remember Steve being perfectly okay with being their performing monkey (his thoughts going by his doodles) until he found out that Bucky got captured. If Bucky never had anything happen to him, chances are Cap wouldn't have become a hero
> 
> As always, see something you like that inspires you, just remember to credit me for the idea and leave a link in the comments so I can check it out

Steve finds out that Bucky (and his squad) were captured and raises holy hell to get a rescue team formed. Irskin is just happy that Steve's potential is finally being put to use. During the rescue, Steve realizes that Bucky is healing from the visible wounds he'd had when Steve freed him from the exam table. Once they get to the other prisoners, to Steve and Bucky's embarrassment, they all start commenting on " _that's_ Barnes' little Stevey?!"

After breaking out and during their hike back to the nearest camp, Steve confronts Bucky about the healing, finding out that Bucky was just the last in a long line of captured soldiers who had been used as test subjects, the others having died. Steve also winds up talking to some of the other captured soldiers about his relationship with Bucky.  The soldiers, watching the way Steve and Bucky act around each other not to mention how they talk about each other, realize there's a little more to their relationship than the boys seem to realize themselves.  It becomes a unanimous decision to keep their mouths shut about it.  As they get nearer to the camp, Bucky hears movement and Steve comes from teh back of the group to see what's going on.  Even with his enhanced hearing, he can't hear what Bucky does.  Bucky says he's also seeing movement ahead too that once again even Steve can't see.  Knowing exactly what the military might do with Bucky if they found out, Steve tells Bucky they need to keep the info to themselves.  Turns out, it's Peggy with a squad patrolling.

After requesting to have Irskin check out Bucky and Steve's "injuries" in private ("didn't you just get finished sayin' we can't tell anyone, Stevie?" "we can trust  _them_. they're good people"), it's decided to covertly start testing Bucky's abilities by pretending to test Steve's.  Peggy confronts Bucky about his feelings for Steve after he gets summoned for a debrief. She tells him that as long as they're not obvious about anything, nobody will probably say anything.  Bucky protests that there's nothing going on, she smiles and walks off.

Frequent exasperated "this was so much easier when you were smaller" from Bucky, eye rolls and ignoring from the Commandos, and smirks from Peggy. 


	9. Harry Potter - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History is written by the victors. The war with Voldemort continued for several years until he was finally vanquished by three year old Harry Potter. The remaining Death Eaters have either been enslaved to "Light" families or sent to Azkaban. James Potter always had a cruel streak when it came to Slytherins in general and one in particular. Between his father and Dumbledore's meddling, Harry's life has become a twisted nightmare he has to find a way out of. Luckily he has some unsuspected help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be on the dark side of things. This includes SHOTA. Though Harry and Neville are the ones "in control," they are very much underage at the start of things and they are forced into the relationships they have by James. This involves slavery, outright rape (and noncon on Harry's and other's part), scarification, and other unpleasant things.
> 
> As always, if you find anything that inspires you, just credit me for the idea and leave a link so I can check out what you create :)

The war with Voldemort stretched out much longer than anyone anticipated. The fraction of the prophecy about the child to defeat Voldemort was still overheard by Snape and retold to his Master, but Dumbledore had the Longbottoms and the Potters move from house to house on a regular basis with only himself as secret keeper. After over a year in hiding, and the war apparently drawing to a head, it was decided in a last minute decision to allow the two families' friends to take over the task from Dumbledore. Things safely continued as they had been until the Halloween after Harry turned three. James was out fighting at a skirmish; Alice, Frank, and Lily were in the house with the two boys when they were attacked. The boys were sent upstairs to hide while the parents began to fight the attacking Death Eaters. Alice and Frank were being attacked by Bellatrix and others when Voldemort stormed through focused on reaching the children. Lily ran upstairs to protect the boys where Voldemort confronted her; she refused to step aside and he kills her before cursing the two children who were standing clutching each other.  The boys survive, both marked with curse scars on their faces.

After everything is said and done, the remaining Death Eaters are rounded up and sent to trial.  In the madness that overtook most of them from the trials of constant battle, the loss of loved ones, and the thrill of victory, it was decided that select members of the Death Eaters would be enslaved to those families who they had specifically harmed. Albus disputed any concerns voiced by stating it would be penance for their crimes to the family. Due to his role in targeting the two boys (and some manipulating on James' part), Snape was enslaved to James.  With both Alice and Frank having been tortured into a near catatonic state, Bellatrix is given to Neville's grandmother.  However, Augusta falls into bad health with the loss of her son and James agrees to take in the other young boy and his slave.  The Weasleys are given Lucius due to Arthur being badly injured during a fight in the Ministry.

The slaves all have their magic bound so they are only able to use it in protection of their Masters.  They are spelled to only be able to speak the truth (though it as they themselves perceive it).  A potion is also administered yearly to ensure that both males and females are rendered infertile.  There are no rules regarding how the Masters are to treat their slaves apart from not being able to outright kill them except in self defense (which is nullified by the slaves not being able to attack their Masters at all).

James' best friend Sirius moves in with them to help take care of the boys.  James keeps his slaves naked (no place to hide any weapons, he insists) and insist that they remain on their hands and knees in his and the boys' presence.  As the boys grow older, they notice the wounds and bruises on the two slaves as well as James and Sirius regularly yanking one or the other of them by the hair to the front of their pants, and sometimes bruises around the slaves' genital area.  It's not until the summer before the boys are headed to Hogwarts that James pulls the boys and their slaves into his study to explain how things "are".  James explains to the boys that the slaves are simply holes to be used, that the boys are to put the slaves "in their place" by using them regularly over the summer and while they are away at school.  Not knowing what he is talking about, James drops his pants and proceeds to show them by beginning to fuck Bella before moving over to Snape, unaware of the horrified looks on the boys' faces.  He then instructs the boys to go ahead and put them in their place, even though neither of them is really developed enough to do anything properly.  Satisfied that the boys know their role in life as they unenthusiastically rock their hips against the asses of their slaves, James explains how this will make them stronger, more virile as they grow up.  After leaving the two boys to their task, the two collapse in tears, huddled together and staring at the slaves still kneeling in front of them. Under direct orders from James, the two slaves continue to try to pleasure the boys at random times through the following days. 

As it nears time to go to Hogwarts, the slaves are finally given clothes for the first time in almost 7 years, simple undyed pants for Snape and a shift for Bella, barely thick enough to give any modesty.  The children bringing family slaves are given a separate dorm room away from the other students so Snape and Bella are ordered to only wear the clothes in public, but once in any private setting they are to resume their former undressed state and their intimate attention to their young Masters.  The Weasley boys, Neville, and Harry wind up in a room together.  Lucius, Bella and Snape are given thin cushions on the floor to sleep on.

It turns out that Lucius has been treated even worse than Bella and Snape, his body covered in scars and being obviously on the edge of starvation.  It was decided that since Ron was the last boy going off to school, that Lucius would be accompanying them for the first time.  The twins are obviously embarrassed and upset about the slave's state, Percy moved back to the regular dorms after only a couple days, but Ron enjoys taking his frustrations out on the blonde, and, after seeing Bella and Snape servicing the other two boys, orders Lucius to do the same.  After talking to Snape and Bella, and with some stealthy research, the two boys find a way to at least switch the slave bond to someone else, if not free anyone completely, and come up with a way to trick Ron into "freeing" Lucius (a la Dobby lol).

This may turn into Harry and Neville acquiring a consenting harem over time with them switching partners as desires lead them, or it may be monogamous relationships at the end.  

Horcruxes may be included, Dumbledore will be manipulating things behind the scenes, Slytherins are still hated and looked down on even more than before (and poor Draco is forced to watch his father as a slave everyday at Hogwarts).  The boys work to free the slaves and expose the hypocrisy of the so-called "Light" side.


	10. Avengers - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha are taking a break from Bucky Hunting in a hotel. Natasha decides to instruct Steve in something called "friends with benefits"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I saw a couple pics of ScarJo wearing a white tank top under a shower and she has awesome tits lol. Which led to me thinking of her coming out of the shower and Steve being all flustered and yeah lol. Basically pointless smut.
> 
> As always, like the idea and want to borrow it, just leave me credit for the idea :)

Natasha and Steve have stopped in a cheap motel in the middle of nowhere during one of their Bucky Hunting trips. After a long day on the road and searching, Natasha takes first shower (Steve insists, knowing the hot water might not be too reliable in the, admittedly, sketchy motel). Not having a lot of room to maneuver in the closet of a bathroom, Natasha simply pulls on a white tanktop and walks out toweling her hair, so used to bunking with Clint after so many years she doesn't think about who's in the other room. At least not until she hears a gasping Steve stuttering out her name. 

Steve looks up to see Natasha soaking wet and completely naked, the thin tanktop she had tugged on completely see through and clinging to her like a second skin. After some discussion regarding his near mythical (assumed) virgin status, she explains the concept of "friends with benefits". Enthusiastic smut ensues :D


	11. Flash -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on prompt someone mentioned in their fic where Barry was either a prostitute or camboy in his college years and Len recognizes him from then. In this case, Barry was a camboy but, not willing to risk his future career with the cops, decided to always wear a mask on cam. Fast forward and now Len has a masked hero in front of him that keeps reminding him of someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted this would be my first foray into this fandom lol
> 
> As always, if you like the idea, just leave credit for where you got it and a link to where i can enjoy it :)

In college Barry decided to become a camboy to earn some extra income. However, since he can actually plan ahead and wants to become a cop, he decides to wear a mask when he performs. Fast forward a few years and he's wearing a mask for a different reason, his camboy days a fond memory, and he's fighting Captain Cold on an almost weekly basis.

Leonard has always had issues with relationships, trusting people at his most vulnerable not exactly a thing that comes easily. So he took to scrolling through cam sites, just trying to find someone that would catch his interest enough to help him get off for the night when he comes across a beautiful little twink wearing a mask. His light hearted attitude and sense of playfulness keeps drawing him back to the twink repeatedly over a couple years. Fast forward a few years and he's fighting this annoying masked hero but something about the way he talks, or the way he moves, or...the way the mask frames beautiful eyes he swears he recognizes keeps making him hesitate to truly harm the twink. Yeah, the kid's definitely his type going by the way the tight suit leaves little to the imagination.


	12. Teen Wolf -3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Derek and Stiles are trapped in the pool by the Kanima, Derek prays to anyone who can hear for help. Turns out Stiles' family had some interesting ties back before recorded history and has left him with the potential to host an elder water god. What's a god without worshipers? And what's a wolf to do when the god that keeps helping him is held in the all too fragile body of a human he doesn't find nearly as annoying as he pretends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read tentacle porn, then there were bunnies. This is an excuse for eventual tentacle porn, seriously lol. There's violence and angst and dubious morals. But seriously, it's an excuse for eventual tentacle porn, not even gonna lie lmao

When Derek and Stiles are trapped in the pool by the Kanima, Derek prays to anyone who can hear for help.  Turns out Stiles' family had some interesting ties back before recorded history and has left him with the potential to host an elder water god. It takes another incident with them fighting a monster in water before Derek realizes that there's something else living inside the teen that's never able to stay out of the fighting. Something  _old_.  And it's tied to Derek and his belief.  A god can't exist without worshipers; how does one exist and maintain their power if no one believes anymore.  Stiles is not unaware of his hitchhiker, but until he comes of age at 18 and his Spark fully matures, they are forced to remain two separate entities inhabiting one form instead of being able to fully integrate. But, between Stiles' natural protectiveness and his god's possessiveness, they tend to freak when Derek is injured, leading to very confused Betas who are completely oblivious to the god's presence. Once Stiles and his god have integrated, Stiles is able to truly take on the full aspects of the god who resides inside him, including the numerous tentacles that a proper water god has.  This leads to fun times for Stiles and Derek down the road :D


	13. Teen Wolf - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a family outing to the lake as a child, Peter is rescued from an accident on the water by a mysterious creature. Turns out Stiles is a water god who winds up taking a liking to the young werewolf, the two developing a bond as the years progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, just another excuse for tentacle porn later lol

Stiles is a water god that winds up rescuing Peter as a child when he winds up in an accident in the lake his family is visiting. The Hale's are still werewolves, Peter is still Peter even as a little kid


	14. Teen Wolf - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles winds up "rescuing" his friends from unwanted admirers when they're out at bars by pretending to be their boyfriend

When the pack goes out, filled with so many attractive people as it is, Stiles winds up stepping up to help his friends dodge unwanted attention by pretending to be the boyfriend of whoever is trying to dodge their admirers at the time. Think will be kind of a 5-1 thing with endgame of Stiles/Jackson


	15. Harry Potter - 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a big secret, one that he manages to keep hidden from most people. But the boys that do discover it will be his forever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, mostly bad dirty wrong underage sex between pre-teens and teens, there is no redeeming value lol

Starts the arrival day at Hogwarts. For whatever reason Harry is picked up early by the Weasleys and stayed at their house the night before. The morning they're getting ready to leave, Fred hears distress noises from the bathroom and goes to check. He finds Harry struggling to fasten his pants over his very large (compared to his stature) and very hard cock. Calling in George for reinforcements, the two are completely enthralled by the 11 year old and his 7 inch cock. Taking it on themselves, they help him relieve his problem. 

The first morning at Hogwarts, Neville happens to see Harry's cock and, like the twins, becomes completely enthralled by him. Harry tells Neville what the twins told him as well as what they had done and Neville eagerly, if shyly, helps him out.

Not sure about 2nd or 3rd year possible pairings

4th year, Cedric discovers Harry's even bigger secret in the Prefect's bathroom and begs Harry to use him. Harry finds out that Cedric is very submissive and and a borderline painslut. 

After the 2nd task, Draco gets a good look at Harry in his swimsuit and is drawn to his former enemy, hate sex ensues.  
~~  
Creature background probably for Harry. Only those destined to be with him feel the thrall. Harry is always the dominant partner and has a minimal refractory time allowing him to use his partners multiple times. His boys regularly fool around with whichever one of them isn't getting fucked at the time and Harry will frequently watch the orgies before joining in. May pick up adult partners once he's of age.


	16. Harry Potter - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizarding world is weird. Harry and Hermione are constantly baffled by the strange things wizards do and think

Prompted by all the fics I've read where everyone is so completely horrified by Voldie murdering someone and splitting his soul, leaving them physically ill or fainting or what have you. Also from all the stories where it's pointed out how little physical exercise they seem to do. Also by the fact that supposedly they learn all these really complicated wand movements in school to do things and yet they just twitch their wands to actually cast spells any other time.

Whatever year they learn shield spells, Harry dives behind a desk during DADA having everyone laugh at him and the teacher call him out about it. "He's casting a spell at me, of course I'm going to hide if I can!" "You're a wizard, use magic to help you" "He's a wizard too!" "Look, what if I cast the spell at you?" "No! You're an adult wizard, you know more magic than he does! I'm used to people meaner than me and bigger than me trying to beat me, I'm not just going to stand there and let it happen if I can help it." "The whole point of this is to learn to cast a shield to protect yourself" "Well, of course I did that," *reaches out and taps his fingers against the invisible barrier (which he probably shouldn't be able to do)* "but that doesn't mean I'm still going to stand out in the open and let someone fire away at me"

~~  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?"  
"So why are we learning all these complicated wand movements?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, all of you adults just point your wands at things and make things happen. I haven't seen any of you use any fancy movements."

~~  
Inside Dumbledore's office, the trio and select order members are seated as Dumbles explains about the Horcruxes and how they're created. Molly starts hyperventilating and the others are all spazzing out. Harry and Hermione look at each other in confusion.  
"Oooookay?"  
"Do you understand, Harry? This is the darkest of magics that one could perform."  
"Well, I mean the whole splitting his soul thing is a bit not good and all since we're going to have to find where he hid the pieces, but uhhh..." *he looks to Mione for help*  
"What Harry means is why is everybody overreacting?"  
"Overreacting?! Surely, Ms. Granger you can understand the grave nature of his actions?"  
"Hermione! How could you say we're overreacting? He murdered those poor people! And he's planning to kill off anybody who stands against him!"  
*Hermione looks at Harry, both of them feeling a little lost* "I mean, that's horrible that he killed those people, but people get murdered every day for completely petty things. And do you know how many countries are in the process of committing genocide right this moment? There's something on the news every day about wars and the horrible things governments or terrorist groups are doing to people. Not to mention just every day violence - thefts, beatings, murders, rape. How are all of you so overly horrified by this? It can't be a surprise?"


	17. Harry Potter - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Harry making a vow about not participating in the tournament in Lions vs Snakes by @elvirakitties. When Harry hears about the tournament at the beginning of fourth year, he's tentatively excited but starts wondering why they've started this thing up after so many years. The more he hears about it (or, more precisely, all the deaths involved) the more ambivalent and suspicious he becomes. When Dumbledore announces how participants will be selected...well, Harry's had quite enough and he's not above calling everyone out in his refusal to participate

The night Dumbledore explains how the names will be drawn for the tournament, Harry starts muttering to himself before his voice finally carries over all the excited talk around him. "No. No! No no no no no! Not a chance in hell! You can't make me!" Standing up and pointing at every teacher and headmaster at the head table.

"Bloody hell, Potter's finally cracked!" because of course Draco has to put in his two cents

Harry ignores all attempts at calming or quieting him and makes a vow "I swear on my magic and all that's holy I will  _never_ voluntarily enter this competition! You can't make me! I'm just a kid! And if somebody manages to enter my name, may they and anybody else involved in the plot forever lose their magic!" Hogwarts and Magic hear his demand, and considering everything that had happened to the poor boy, decide to honor it and the cup glows and the air shimmers and everybody freaks.

  
"Potter! What are you doing? You can't do that!" Because of course Snape has to put in his two cents

Harry proceeds to explain to everybody present exactly  _why_ he is entitled to do just that by summarizing his experiences of the past three years, calling out Dumbledore and the teachers for first year, and Dumbledore and the teachers and students and Lucius Malfoy for second year, and Dumbledore and the government and the teachers for third year.  Needless to say, the other headmasters and visiting students are appalled (and amazed he's still alive), the Hogwarts' students that had consistently been left in the dark are appalled

"a basilisk! my father will hear of this!" (for once not only Draco saying this).  And "bitten by a basilisk?! Dumbledore you told me he was just suffering from magical exhaustion! He nearly died!" Poppy is most displeased. "You mean the Dark Lord was in the same school as our students for two years in a row?!" The teachers weren't happy about being kept in the dark either "You allowed  _two_ criminals to enter the castle? And let dementors have free rein around mere students?!" the other headmasters are not thrilled with the idea of dangerous criminals potentially being around their students

Moody is staying quiet in a corner

Every time a teacher starts to point a wand towards him to potentially stun him to shut him up, Harry points his own wand on them, his magic pulsing around him.  Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny have given up trying to calm him down and are simply nodding along or adding more facts to what he's saying as he goes. 

Chaos ensues.  The tournament is cancelled.  The school board is summoned.  Aurors are summoned.  Curse breakers are summoned. The school is given a thorough going over in which they find a cursed tiara, several questionable objects in all the houses, a perfectly preserved but very dead basilisk, and Moody bound and gagged in a trunk in his room.  

Harry and the other students have the most relaxed year ever.


	18. Crossover - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing by request from @Wika0304. Harry defeated Voldemort but is still sent back to stay with the Dursleys "for protection." As compensation, they pay for the family to go to the newly opened Jurassic World. Dudley never did learn not to taunt things in cages and Harry never realized what being surrounded by hundreds of reptiles that won't shut up would be like. Owen can't help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, if anybody has any requests, feel free to ask, it might prompt something. In this case I couldn't figure out how this would work but then the idea wouldn't stop bugging me.

Timeline of Jurassic World and Harry Potter adjusted slightly to overlap. Harry is sent back to the Dursleys "for protection" since there's still Death Eaters on the loose, nevermind that he'd be safer in Hogwarts or another country he pointed out.  Deciding to reward him, and compensate his unhappy family, they take his advise and send him to another country, or more specifically another island...with no magic...and dinosaurs.  On the upside he's an adult so he can do all the magic he wants as long as the muggles are kept oblivious which is actually pretty easy cause humans tend to justify whatever they see.    Nobody took into account that dinosaurs are reptiles and reptiles, apparently regardless of individual species, speak Parseltongue.  Harry has never heard so many whiny people...oh wait, everybody around him -family, students, government- were usually whining.   He has no idea what the government said when they arranged the trip, but he and his oh so lovely family were given VIP passes and a tour guide.  More than willing to ditch his family with the woman assigned to them, Harry decides to explore the park on his own.  Finding his way to the velociraptor pen, Harry's intrigued by the pack of dinosaurs and the human man they keep calling Alpha.  Laughing at the antics of the two youngest, he catches the attention of said Alpha.  Disappearing as some annoying man that reminds Harry wayyyy too much of Vernon shows up, he decides to return the next day.

Unfortunately, he doesn't realize what he's done until he's already mentioned the day's exploits during the enforced dinner with his family.  Dudley, still being a spoiled brat, decides he deserves to see them too. Dudley is loud. Dudley is obnoxious.  Dudley never learned not to taunt caged animals.  Dudley falls into the pen.  "Bloody hell!" Harry debates the merits of letting Dudley learn things the hard way.  Harry decides the raptors didn't do anything to deserve the heartburn his cousin would undoubtedly cause them.  Jumping down (honestly, he flew higher in Quidditch) while Vernon and Petunia screamed and bellowed and Barry started locking everything down and Owen made his own way into the pen, Harry stood in front of his blubbering cousin wand in hand as he tried to talk the raptors out of attacking.  "Honestly, look at him, he'd just make your stomachs hurt.  He's already making  _my_ head hurt." And "Honestly, Dudley, do shut up, you're just making them twitchier"

Owen is absolutely fascinated by the young man hissing at his girls and griping at his whining cousin and apparently completely oblivious to any danger he might be in.  Not to mention the...stick (?)...he's absently tapping against his leg as he talks.

"You really should have kept to your diet, Dudley, they think you're a pig what with all the squealing you're doing.  Seriously, you haven't even broken anything somehow."

The stranger finally notices Owen standing back away from the group of them and, ohhhh, he's even better looking than he thought.  

Harry finally gets an up close look at Mr. Alpha and ohhh, he  _was_ a nummy one.

Harry definitely turns his back on the raptors.

Owen always did like dangerous things.


End file.
